Silent Pleas
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: [Yaoi: MarikuxMalick] [oneshot] What happens if you're pushed to the limit where you can't take it anymore? That's how Malick's feeling right now. And his yami is not helping. [birthday fic for Akuma Malick!] Please heed the Angst.


Princess Strawberry: This is a gift fic to Akuma Malick! ^__^ Hey, girl! Happy birthday! ~^__^~

Pairings: Mariku/Malick (only slight implications) [And names in here are in Japanese form]

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: R

Story Title: Silent Pleas

Story Type: One-shot

Warnings: Yaoi, angst, character death, rape (indirectly told), slightly OOC because they don't swear a lot (not in my fics, at least!) and Malick is more afraid of his yami than in the actual TV series. And just basically everything you don't expect as a birthday fic. Told in the POV of Malick Ishtar (hikari).

Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh!! Buahwahwa...and that's why I'm sitting in a jail cell right now. XD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dark.

That was one of the few coherent thoughts that got through to my mind.

Betrayal.

And I hated these feelings with a passion.

I once thought of suicide, but banished it quickly because Mariku was near.

Yet the thought lingered.

It forced me to remember to painful times my yami put me through. 

The pain. 

The agony.

The suffering. 

And he had laughed at it all.

But I still loved him.

I shut my eyes, curling back into a human ball, as the memories rolled into my tired mind once more. My yami was out of the house as usual, somewhere out there, probably drunk like an alcoholic. I don't blame Yuugi for wanting to escape his house. Once a person is drunk, you'd better buy a high-class life insurance...because there will be no guarantee how violent he'll get. It's a good thing he has a caring yami.

Unlike me.

I sighed. I stole a glance at the clock beside my bed. 

2:36 am.

My hopes soared a bit. Maybe...just probably...

A loud banging just right outside the house shattered my wishes.

"Damn," I whispered, clutching the blankets around me tightly. My knuckles, in turn, turned white from all the strength I was using. "Doushite...? Doushite?" I kept whispering, wondering why fate was so cruel to me.

I have no one left. Except a harassing darker half that turns up in the middle of the night to verbally insult me, or physically assault me. A/N: You thinking what I'm thinking? O.o As in the nasty way? I'm starting to scare myself... 

My onee-chan left me two years ago in a car accident.

Okaa-san died when she gave birth to me.

Otou-san left me when I was about ten.

And that death was all Mariku Ishtar's fault.

It pained me to even have the same last name as him.

Heavy stomping drew nearer and I feared the stairs would one day break under his weight. After all, who said wood could endure everything? I tried to make myself even smaller, maybe even turn invisible. Anything to get away from _him_.

It was too late though. 

My door flew open at his entrance. I cowered more into my bed, wishing that this was just a nightmare I could easily wake up from.

"Get up," he growled in a raspy voice. 

I crinkled my nose in disgust. The room had instantly filled up with the foul smell of alcohol when Mariku started to talk. Just like every other ordinary night.

And it's just about to get worse.

"What are you doing, slave?" Mariku demanded of me. 

Whatever happened to fresh air?

I sniffled. And instantly regretted it.

Mariku yanked me up by my precious hair. "Well?" he asked harshly.

"Please! Let go!" I cried, arms flailing slightly. It hurt; it hurt a lot!

He just smirked at my predicament. "Didn't I make it clear to you that you shouldn't fight me? It's pointless." 

I didn't care at the moment. All I wanted to do was get away; get away from this alcoholic madman. I shook my head. Who was I kidding? Getting away from Mariku needed time.

And a plan.

Which I have none.

"Well, slave," Mariku purred uncharacteristically into my ear. I shivered despite of my hatred toward him right now. "You know what time it is."

I looked down at the beige carpet of my room. Of course I know what time it is. I go through with it every night. I bowed my head submissively and he mercilessly started to rip away my shirt.

Oh Ra.

Why was fate so cruel to me?

This is going to be another long night...

~*~=~*~

Warm sunlight filtered through my thin lavender curtains. My eyes opened slowly. There was a missing warmth beside me. I sighed. He's probably out there threatening innocent little kids.

Again.

I smiled fondly at the curtains. This simple piece of cloth was given to me by onee-chan, I remembered suddenly. And I had promised to take good care of it. I got up slowly and winced. Ow, this hurt more than any other time he'd done it. 

Nonetheless, I made my way towards it and inspected it carefully. A thin layer of soot marred the bright colour - the only sign of "living" left in my room. The soot...

It reminded me.

Of me.

Tainted.

Just like me.

I took it down to the wash, and believe me, it was no easy task. Every step I took took every ounce of strength I had left. And just my luck...the phone rang.

I groaned. Today is so _definitely_ not my day.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ohayo, Malick!" 

It was Ryou.

Oh thank Ra.

"Ohayo, Ryou," I answered in a politely tired voice, tucking the phone between my shoulders and my cheek. I tried to mask the pain I was currently going through.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. "You don't sound so good."

"I'm fine," I hastily made up for my mistake. "Just...had a slight cough, that's all."

"Ahh..." he said, unconvinced. "Well, the gang asked if you'd like to go to the park with them!"

"Iie, that's okay," I answered. Truth is, I really want to. But I can't. Not in this condition. I winced silently again. 

"Oh, then we'll come over and see you!" Ryou said brightly.

"IT'S OKAY!" I screamed into the phone. I can almost see Ryou cringing at the other end. "Gomen...I just sort of...lost it."

"That's okay, Malick, if you don't want anyone to see you, then we won't, 'k?" 

"Sure, thanks. I'll see you around, Ryou. Say hi to Bakura and the rest of them for me, please?"

"Okay. See ya." And he hung up.

And I'm left all alone.

With the exception of dirty laundry, piled up unwashed dishes left by Mariku, and a whole list of chores left on the table.

I groaned again.

Damn.

Why can't I be wrong for once?

~*~=~*~

The clock beside me read 9:57 pm. And Mariku is still not back.

No surprise there.

I was now in the bathroom, relaxing in the bath. Warm water trickled down my body as I succumbed to drowsiness. My thoughts wandered again.

How long am I going to be able to stand up to Mariku. How the others would feel if they found out what he was doing to me, breaking me. When he would be bac-

Damn. Why can't I stop thinking about him!?

Because you love him, a nagging voice spoke up at the back of my mind.

I shook my head, clearing the thought. 

Just a split second later, a thought, not that long ago shoved into a pile of best-forgotten things, reached out of the murky depths of my mind and into my fresh memory.

Suicide.

~*~=~*~

10:30 pm. And still no sign of Mariku.

I shrugged off the thought, no longer caring about my abusive yami. So what if he was back or not? It's not like he's going to care.

I looked at the shiny knife laying on the bathroom counter. I had snatched it from Bakura one day, saying that it looked pretty, and I in turn had done him a favour. Now I know that the favour had not gone wasted. Shakily, my hand picked up the weapon that would surely end my life in mere minutes. I took the time to admire the silvery glint it gave off. It was truly a beautiful thing...too bad it was going to be used on "a worthless slave", as Mariku would have gladly put it.

Damn. There's him again; always nagging at my thoughts - even during my suicidal plan!

I took a deep breath. I knew that my yami wouldn't care if I left the world. I had nothing left on this world anyway. I moved the knife closer to my left wrist, drawing delicate little patterns on my tanned skin. The droplets of blood oozing from the cuts I made for myself soon mesmerized me. I had to fight off the urge to lick it all off.

Remember, this is for your own good. Don't lick the blood.

My eyes snapped back to their original state. I can tell that I didn't hit the main artery yet; I just gave myself a venous bleeding, with very little blood seeping through. 

This isn't enough, I told myself, and made deeper cuts. This time, on both wrists.

I assured myself that after these few cuts, I would get my wish: arterial bleeding.

And for once, I knew that I wanted to be correct.

~*~=~*~ (Normal POV)

A few days later, the whole gang (with the exception of Mariku) gathered around Malick's tombstone. Nobody knew the reason why he bled himself to death. Yet the answer was so close.

It lied within the dark yami who hadn't attended the funeral.

Yuugi represented everyone. As he was the kindest (other than Ryou, but he had cried during the ceremony and couldn't bare to see his old friend again, even in the form of a rock), he lowered the bouquet of white roses he held down on his grave. Each person contributed two as their symbol of friendship, never forgetting the great times they had together, before the whole "ignore-us-because-we-can't-hang-out-anymore" situations.

They all stood before Malick's grave, heads bowed down in respect. The autumn breeze rustled the trees and the clouds shifted, rays of sunlight filtered through the white fluff. 

And they could have sworn they heard Malick's last words:

I will always look after you from above. No matter how tough situations will get, never give up. Not like me.

*~Owari~*

Princess Strawberry: All right, that was a crappy ending. -__- But I couldn't think of a better line, so deal with it. Hope yeh all liked it though! ^__^ It was pretty tough to do a straight Mariku/Malick attempt with absolutely NO Yami/Yuugi OR Bakura/Ryou stuck in it. Well, for me anyway...since I'm more of a Yami/Yuugi fan. ^^'

Yami Strawberry: This sounded more like Bakura/Ryou.

Princess Strawberry: True. *nods* But forgive me, ok? I'm no expert on this pairing. So nyah. XD

Read and review...please? *puppy dog eyes* Flame me for all I care...I know this sucked. *sniffles*


End file.
